Ask The Cullens And The Wolves
by Seth'sGirlfriend
Summary: The title explains itsself and you can submit your questions by reviewing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dear Renesmee,

How does it feel to date a werewolf?

Love,

Obsessed

Dear Obsessed,

It's cool I guess but it mostly depends on which wolf like the sexy one like Jake –kiss Jacob-

Love,

Renesmee 

Dear Carlisle,

Why did you decide to be a doctor?

Love,

To-Late-To-Apollogize

Dear To-Late-To-Apollogize,

Um how I got change was one of the reasons I wanted to be a doctor really. And I'm glad I did it because that's how I got most of my family.

Sincerely,

Carlisle


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Rosalie,

You are so pretty how can I be as pretty as you? Seriously.

From,

Wanna_be_Blonde

Dear Wanna_be_Blonde,

I can't tell you how I'm so gorgeous cause it's my little secret. Hehehe. Anyway it's an inside secret.

Yours truly,

Rosalie

Dear Edward, Bella and Jacob

I'm a thinker and I was thinking that since Jake imprinted on Bella's daughter. If Bella did decide to marry Jake would he imprint on his own daughter?

Sincerely,

Imma-Bee

Dear Imma-Bee,

We think that you are a very disturbing thinker and that you need some type of help. For the question, we are not answering that cause it is too disturbing. Please do not ask us any more questions.

Too disturbed,

Edward, Bella, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie and The wolf pack


	3. Chapter 3

Dear The Cullens,

I only asked Edward, Bella, And Jacob not the whole family.

From,

Imma-Bee

Dear Imma-Bee,

We all answered cause we read this together and we all agreed you needed mental help. Once again, please do no contact us.

Sincerely,

The Cullens and Wolves

Dear Emmett,

Why does everyone think your annoying? I find you quite funny.

Love,

Emmett'sLittleSis

Dear Emmett'sLittleSis,

Everyone thinks I'm annoying? And why do you think I'm related to you? And what retard says Quite? Are you british? *horrible british accent* I think Emmett is quite funny. I am British

so I think I'm so awesome. What the hell?

Love Lots,

Emmett


	4. Chapter 4

Dear the Wolves,

Do any of you have any talents like The Cullens like Edward-Piano, Emmett- Coolness, and Jasper-Emo?

Twi-harder,

Mrs. Black ;)

Dear Mrs. Black ;),

This is Embry and I just have to say nice name. *stifles laugh* asdfiegfh. Sorry bout that Embry is just being an ass. This is Sam and Yes some of us do have talents.

Paul- Anger problems

Embry- Ass

Jared- Bet-ter

Quil-Joker

Seth-Kid

Leah-Bitch

Jacob-Cockyness

Love,

The Pack


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Esme,

How do you sustain a garden with Emmett around?

From,

Second Star

Dear Second Star,

I built a wall around it then the door to get into the garden had a security lock which was programmed to my hand. But now I have Nessie and she will not be happy if her garden was destroyed.

Love,

Esme

Dear Everyone expect for Emmett,

How do you guys put up with Emmett and his adventures? I'm guess he is like a tornado leaving destruction.

Smiles,

Taylor

Dear Taylor,

We don't know when it's going to happen so we just have to go with the flow. And if he messes up my house, he has to fix my house… by hand… alone!

Love the Cullens

P.S. Emmett is REALLY upset. Watch your back.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Emmett,

If you could change places with anyone else in the family, who would you chose and why?

Peace, Love, and Happiness,

MishayShila

Dear MishayShila,

I don't know. I would switch with Gayward cause I don't wanna hear voices in my head. I wouldn't switch with Esme, Rose, Bella, Alice, or Renesmee cuz they girls. I wouldn't switch with Jazz cuz he's emo. Not with Carlisle cuz I would kill everybody in the hospital. Oh! Oh! I got it Jacob because I would be able to change into a wolf then I could like beat myself up then switch back. Ha! Ha! Ha! I am so bad.

Evilly yours,

Emmett

Dear Jacob,

How did you feel imprinting on a baby? I was laughing cause you were laughing at Quil when he imprinted on Claire and I am laugh cause you imprinted on Renesmee.

Many Thanks,

LetsCampOut

Dear LetsCampOut,

Uh, I don't know, I felt exactly how Bella described it, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Ha, ha, ha! I know Eddie was pissed. His face was like first you try to steal Bella and now my daughter, GREAT! Good times. Anyways…

Keep Smiling,

Jacob


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Everyone,

If you could pick what type of food you choose to smell like, what would it be?

Peace out,

Team Edwacob lover of both

Dear Team Edwacob lover of both,

Edward: I would want to smell like Lobster.

Emmett: Yeah you would pick that I would want to smell like Garlic get it! *Laughs super loud*

Jasper: Only you Emmett, I want something manly unlike this prudes like fish!

Carlisle: I guess steak.

Esme: Hmm, I'm stuck maybe ice cream.

Bella: I want to be Strawberries!

Renesmee: I call Peaches!

Rosalie: I don't give a fuck. Peace losers.

Jacob: Cheese?

Emmett: *Laughs again*

Seth: I'm awesome so I wanna smell like an awesome food like ribs! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Leah,

This is impossible, but what would you do if Sam beg for your forgiveness and asked for you to take him back, what would you say and do to him?

Love, (Or to make it simple, Storm)

Dear Storm,

Yes, I won't then one day when were out in public I would pretend that I imprinted on someone and I would see how he would feel about it.

Love,

Leah

Dear Rosalie,

What would you do if you found out Royce came back and was a... ghost?

Hate to be you,

Storm

Dear Storm,

You should know this answer. Why else do I have Emmett? He would defeat the ugly man for me.

Emmett: Should I be insulted?

Rose: No, honey, that was a compliment.

Emmett: Oh, Okay then.

Love always,

Rose… and apparently Emmett

Dear Edward,

If Jacob got Nessie pregnant...how would you react?

Love,

Teamedwacob lover of both

Dear Teamedwacob lover of both,

THAT DOG BETTER NOT HAVE I WILL RIP HIS FUCKIN THROAT OUT AND THEN FEED IT TO HIM.

Renesmee: Chill, Dad, she said IF.

Edward: *mutters* he better not have.

I need to chill,

Edward


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Carlisle, Can I please join your family if I decide to jump of a cliff and  
force you to bite me because I'm an adorable 14 year old, extremely innocent,  
and my life sucks?

Dear Edward, Will you bite me if Carlisle says no?And then figure out that I'm much better than Bella and break up with her for me?

Dear Bella, will you go to the volturi and provoke them for me?

Dear Renesmee, Will come visit me in Florida so you can show me your cool  
powers?

Dear Esme, What's it like to have a vampire family, I mean do you do cool stuff  
like normal American families? Play Wii or X-box, GO on the internet, have a  
Facebook or MySpace, Watch chick flicks or have snow ball fights?

Dear Alice, Will you bite me if I give you a million gift card to your favorite  
dress store?

From,

TwiFanClub

Dear TwiFanClub,

Carlisle: No, I do it to save people who didn't have any other choice but if you throw yourself off the cliff.

Edward: No and HALE no.

Bella: Yeah, I will and tell them you know about vampires and you're a human.

Emmett: OOOOO! BURNED!

Renesmee: I have to ask my parents but I don't think they let me go.

Esme: Yes, we have all of that because of Emmett, when it snows the family puts on a snow ball fight. And every Tuesday night we have chick flick night.

Alice: Sure, now which dress store is it.

Everyone except Alice: ALICE!

Alice: Alright, fine then. –Monotone voice- No, sorry, I can't because you have your whole life ahead of you –normal voice- HAPPY NOW!

From,

The Cullens


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Carlisle,

I think your pretty much awesome! My question is has emmett ever stuck  
anything up his nose that you had to pull out? If you have what was it?

Dear Rosalie,

If you had to make a choose between 2 would you rather save emmett by shaving  
your hair or keep your longs locks and find a new mate?

Dear Jasper,

Have you ever drank rat blood?

Dear Cullens,

What do you think of Lestat?

Love

Team Edwacob Lover of Both

Dear Team Edwacob Lover of Both,

Carlisle: Emmett has stuck many things up his nose. The most recent thing is a pencil.

Emmett: AHHHH! Carlisle! There's a snake up my nose.

Carlisle: Scratch that, a snake.

Rosalie: My hair is everything but I love Emmett. Hmmm, Get a new mate for sure!

Emmett: (nasally) I heard that!

Carlisle: Shut up, Emmett! I almost got the snake out.

Jasper: Yes, I have but only on a dare. Edward made me.

Edward: and it was hella funny!

Carlisle: It's a pretty good series.

Esme: I have only read the first book and it's really good.

Edward: I read it with I'm bored.

Bella: Ooo! That's the best series I have ever read!

Emmett: What the HELL is a lestat!

Rosalie: I don't read vampire books.

Renesmee: It didn't hold my attention, still on the first page.

Love,

The Cullens

Dear Cullens,

Have anyone of you lost in Alice's dresser?

Love,

Little Blue Tiger.

Dear Everyone,

What do you do on Halloween? Do you dress up?  
Love,  
Little Blue Tiger.

Dear Little Blue Tiger,

Carlisle: once or twice

Esme: 23 times

Edward: after the first time I stopped going in there.

Bella: 2859 times. That's counting me as a human and vampire.

Emmett: I go in there on propose to get lost and to think!

*Everyone stares at Emmett*

Emmett: What! I'm not that dum

Rosalie: Never my closet is just as big.

Alice: If Jasper says the wrong thing, I will kill him.

Jasper: If I tell my answer, Alice would be mad.

Renesmee: Never, my closet is WAY bigger than Aunt Alice's.

Renesmee: We still Halloween and dress up too cause Aunt Alice makes them. I will be a vampire cheerleader this year.

Edward: Justin Bieber

*Everyone bust out in laughter*

Bella: Myself

Alice: *death glare*

Bella: Fine, a super model

Rosalie: a stripper

Emmett: a vampire!

Jasper: an emo

Alice: tinkerbell!

Jacob: I don't go trick or treating. I stay a pass out candy!

Carlisle: Me and Esme stay at home, and just relax.

Dear Carlisle,

your a doctor right? so how does a vampire get a human pregnate cause you  
can't change so you shouldn't have stuff like that and yea. . it just confuses  
me

needs help

Marshmellow

Dear Marshmellow,

It confuses me too. That shouldn't have happened because we should be infertile.

Bella: I had a killer spawn in my tummy!

Renesmee: Well thanks mom you make me feel so special inside.

Bella: Your welcome sweetie.

Dear Cullens,

if someone buried you in a coffin, would you be buried alive?

i know your technically dead and all, but your kinda still alive. so are you  
buried dead, alive or just buried?

future cullen (and you know it)

Dear Future Cullen,

We would be just buried because we aren't dead but we aren't alive

Renesmee: Except me!

Alice: You are fo shizzle going to be a Cullen! OMG and new sister, I have to go and buy clothes for her.

Going shopping,

The cullens


	11. PLEASE READ!

This story and the rest of my stories are going a hiatus. I'm really sorry this is on short notice! I got in trouble and my mom got mad and taken away my internet service until winter break. SO VERY SORRY!


End file.
